Chances Wasted
by Eternities Mistress
Summary: Sequel to Second Chances. What happens to Sam after Jasper leaves? How will she cope without the love of her life? Rated T for some drug use. Summary isn't that good but the story is.
1. Chapter 1

**This is the first chapter of the first sequel I've ever written. I hope you like it.**

**Chapter 1**

The summer had gone by quickly. Jasper and I had spent the entire summer getting closer. We had spent every day together or with his family. Bella and I are pretty much official Cullen's and I knew I was going to join their family one day. We hadn't talked about it much but I knew Jasper remembered our conversation in the hospital. Though the date hadn't been set I knew that after high school we would get married and he would change me. School soon started and our senior year was going smoothly. I had almost every class with Jasper or Bella or Edward. It was amazing.

Today is actually Bella's birthday and the Cullen's were throwing us a joint birthday party. Since my birthday was at the end of August they decided to throw one party instead of two. Jasper had given me a gift on my birthday. A beautiful pair of silver wing earrings. Right now we were arguing in the school parking lot about him giving me a present tonight.

"I already told you, I don't need two presents. The earrings were enough."

"Darlin, I'm just trying to make you feel special and I found you more than one present that you would love. To tell you the truth you're lucky you're only getting two."

Him saying that made me feel like the luckiest person in the world. "Jasper I just don't want you to spend your money on me. I already know you love me. Besides," I said getting closer. "You'll have plenty of time to get me presents throughout the rest of our lives." He smirked at that.

"You didn't say it only counted on your birthday. I can get you plenty of anniversary presents and any other special occasion I can think of." I laughed at that. All I could do was shake my head and walk away.

School was pretty boring. Bella and I now sat with the Cullen's and we had friends in every class. This year would be smooth sailing.

After school, Jasper and I went to my house because Esme didn't want us to see the decorations. We passed the time by watching a movie. I chose Sweeney Todd and he laughed when I sang along with the cast.

I was forced to dress up and I was pouting on the way over. All Jasper did was lean down and kiss me to make me smile. The party was simple and tasteful. I opened my gifts first. Emmett got me a teddy bear because I always call him Emmy bear to annoy him. Rosalie got me a really nice pair of knee high black heels. Edward got me a brand new pack of guitar strings and picks, I really needed them. Carlisle and Esme got me a leather jacket so I didn't have to steal Jasper's. Bella got me a new copy of Eragon because mine was falling apart. Jasper got me a necklace that matched my earrings. It was so beautiful that I put it on the moment I opened it. When Bella was opening her presents everything went wrong.

She was opening a present and she cut her finger. Jasper went tense next to me and he released my hand. Edward pushed Bella backwards and Jasper started running at her. Edward pushed him back and Rosalie got me out of the way. I had never seen Jasper like that. His eyes were dark and he was snarling. It took Emmett and Edward to pull him out. Carlisle went to help Bella. Esme went to clean up and Rosalie went outside.

I couldn't move. Jasper had looked at Bella like a meal and Rosalie had to pull me away so he didn't hurt me. I started walking towards the backdoor. Jasper was probably really upset and I wanted to help him through this. Edward stopped me. "That's not a good idea." Was his only explanation.

I was shocked, he didn't trust his own brother. "I love him and he needs me. I will try to help him through this." With that I walked away and towards Jasper.

Emmett wouldn't let me out there unless he was in between us. "Jasper, I love you. What just happened was not your fault. Just like in Phoenix this was out of your control. Only Carlisle was not affected." Jasper just stood up and walked away. Emmett took one look at my face and he pulled me close while I tried not to cry. "I'll take you home." He said.

The next day he wasn't in school, or the next day, or the next. Finally it was Friday night and I heard a knock on my window. It was Jasper and he said the four most hated words in the English language.

"We need to talk."

**A little short but it's a start. I think everyone knows what's going to happen next. Please review. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, this chapter is a bit sad so sorry. I got a review asking whose talking and I just wanted to clear that up. This story will be in Sam's point of view unless I say otherwise. Enjoy.**

**Chapter 2**

After Jasper said those words I knew that everything was going to change. My stomach dropped through the floor. I grabbed my jacket and stuck my pone and smokes in the pockets, I had a feeling I would need them. I walked outside and he turned and walked into the forest to our spot.

When we got there he finally looked at me. His eyes weren't the soft and warm color I loved. They were cold and they looked solid. I knew his eyes only looked like that when he was trying to hide something.

"My family is leaving and I'm not taking you with me. I don't want to and I refuse to be held back by a weak human like you." I literally flinched when he said that.

I leaned against a tree and lit a cigarette. "You're lying. I know you and you would never be this rude. Your eyes also have that look you get when you're lying. You love me and for some reason you're throwing this away." I was trying to keep calm but it was hard. I could hear my voice shaking. "You want to leave then go. Know this I know what is really going on and you don't fool me. This is all because of the party and I already forgave you for that."

"Goodbye." I closed my eyes and I felt a breeze pass by my face. When I opened my eyes, Jasper was gone. My heart had left me alone and broken. I couldn't breathe and I dropped my cigarette. I could feel eyes tearing up. After everything that had happened, I was left alone by the person who said he would never leave. We had it all planned out. I knew for a fact that I would never move on, I would be alone until he came back.

Until he came back? Where did that thought come from? There was no feeling in my stomach, it had shot right up towards my brain and was telling me the truth. Jasper was lying, one day he would come back. He couldn't live without me, we had to be together. I couldn't think anything else, all I could do was cry.

I fell to the ground and I curled up against a tree. My heart had just been ripped out. Jasper had taken most of it with him. I was only left with the part telling me that he had to come back. I wouldn't be able to survive without him. I just had to wait, he would come back. He had to. I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket.

"Hello." I said. I stopped crying enough to talk.

"Samantha Danielle Clarke! Where the hell are you? We're worried sick." I started to cry again while my mom lectured me. "Sam? Are you alright? Are you crying?"

I couldn't answer her questions. It hurt to think about it. "I'll be home in a little bit." I stuttered. I hung up the phone. I needed to be alone right now. I don't know how long I sat there but finally I picked myself up and walked home.

When I got there my mom came running out. "What happened? You haven't cried since Britney." Those words made me cry harder. Everyone I cared about ended up leaving eventually. I would never see Britney again but I had to believe Jasper would come back. I had to.

I realized that my mom had been talking to me that entire time. I just shook my head and walked inside. My dad and Jimmy were standing there and my dad looked like he was about to start yelling. They took one look at me and they dropped their hostile stances. My dad started to ask what had happened but Jimmy just stared at me. All I could do was shake my head and walk upstairs. I sat on my bed and I buried my face in my pillow.

I don't know how long I laid there and cried. Soon enough my mom came up and sat next to me. "You've been up here crying all night. There is a plate of food downstairs in the oven. Your father and I have to go to work but Jimmy is here if you need anything." I couldn't say anything. My mom sighed and left.

I couldn't do anything but sit there. My life is wasn't over, I kept telling myself, it was just put on hold. I would spend the rest of my life sitting there and waiting for Jasper.

**I'm sorry. That was a little bad but I needed to write it. In the next couple of chapters the main plot twist will be revealed. The chapters will get longer. Please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter reveals the main plot twist. It might be a little rushed but I think it works. Enjoy.**

**Chapter 3**

That weekend passed by quicker then I could believe. It was a Monday when I finally dragged myself out of bed. I got in the shower and put it as high as it would go. The burning felt good and it made me wake up. I didn't bother with dressing up or putting on makeup. I threw on a pair of jeans and a ragged old T shirt. I was about to walk out of my room when I hesitated. I turned around and I looked at my jewelry and jacket. I put the jewelry and my jacket on. Even if they left I wasn't about to let them go.

I felt slightly pathetic when I stuffed my face at the table. I knew that I needed to survive somehow and eating would help with that. I was about to walk outside when I remembered that I needed to drive myself. I hadn't ridden my bike in a while, only those rare sunny days. I hopped on and forgot about my helmet. The wind would help me not think.

When I got to school I hopped off my bike and looked around. That was when I realized that I had focused my entire life on Jasper and the Cullen's. Other than Bella I hadn't spent much time with anyone else. I saw Bella's truck pull up and I walked over to her. I knew that she would believe Edward no matter what. She wouldn't be able to function. When she stepped out I stopped. She looked like a mess. She had dark circles under her eyes and her face was pale and sunken. "Bella?" I asked. All she did was look at me and shake her head.

I walked over to Jess and Angela. She needed more time, it was too soon. Angela smiled at me but Jess looked shocked. "Look, I know that I haven't spent much time with you guys but I really need some friends right now." Angela hugged me but Jess looked doubtful. Angela elbowed her and she smiled at me.

**Time Skip**

It's been a week and I couldn't help but get angry. I was standing outside of the Cullen's house thinking about what they did. It was the middle of the night but I had given up on sleep a while ago. I was lucky to get four hours a night and I was relying on makeup to hide that. Jimmy was the only reason I had been getting that much. He was helping me with homework and helping me with being human. Not only that but he was keeping mom and dad from asking me about Jasper. Bella had not gotten any better and I knew Charlie was worried. I went over to her house everyday to talk to her but she barely looks at me.

I had felt something building inside myself every day. It just kept getting bigger and bigger. My temperature kept going up as well. I was ready to go to the doctors but my feeling told me that everything would work out. I was angry all the time and I just couldn't help it. I felt like I was going to explode at any second.

My phone started to vibrate. I had an alarm set so I would have enough time to go home and look normal. I walked here and back every night because it let me think without anyone interrupting me. My thoughts showed on my face and I didn't want anyone to know how depressed I really was. I heard a twig snap. No one should be out here. "Hello" I called.

Then Victoria stepped out of the bushes.

"Seriously?" I asked. "After everything that happened you show up now? I just got used to living. I just accepted all this and you want to kill me now?"

She looked shocked. "They killed my mate so I'll kill theirs." That made me shake with rage. I used to be his mate and now that I was alone, she showed up. I felt myself explode with a murderous yell. Victoria looked at me with horror. Why would she be horrified by me? Then I looked down. Instead of a foot, there was a wolf's paw. I was a gigantic wolf.

I could smell Victoria and I lunged at her. She was to slow. I got her pinned when a group of wolves stepped out of the woods. They shocked me and Victoria got away. The wolves just looked at me. There were four of them. That's when I heard the Voices.

_Sam, how is she a wolf? She's not a Quileute._

_Quiet Paul, she can hear you. Focus on being human and you'll phase back._

I closed my eyes and pictured myself. I could feel my bones shifting and then I stood naked in front of four naked boys. The oldest one stepped forward and said, "Welcome to the pack."

**Ok, what did you think? I liked it. Bella will not be forgotten so don't worry. I have this entire story planned out in my head but I'm trying to draw it out. I don't know how many chapters this will be but it will be good. At least I think so. Please Review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**This is the longest chapter so far. I wanted to send a shout out to txjazz1863 and your awesome review. You're the reason this chapter got put up so soon. I hope to have the next chapter up sometime tomorrow. I don't know. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 4**

I couldn't move. The only thing I could do was stare. That was when it hit me. Quileute's, the cold one legend, the vampire's enemies, werewolves. This world could not get any more fucked up.

"Hi" I said. I didn't know what else to say. The boys laughed at me and I blushed. Looking down I realized that we were all naked. I tried to cover myself up with my hands.

"Paul, please get some clothes for all of us." The oldest one said. The boys were nice enough to look away from me. An awkward minute later the boy, Paul, came back with clothes for all of us. The boys had a pair of shorts while I had an oversized T shirt and shorts. After I put them on the boys just stared at me. "I'm Sam and this is Paul, Jared and Embry."

"I'm Sam Clarke. All of us are werewolves." I stated. I had to know if my suspicions were right or not. The guys looked shocked when I said that. They didn't expect me to know what we were.

"Yes, we are werewolves. The wolf gene runs through the Quileute blood line and we've never met anyone outside of our pack that can phase." He looked at the sun and sighed. "We don't have much time until the sun comes up and we all have school. If you come by the reservation afterwards we can explain everything. Be careful about not getting angry, that will make you phase. You will start shaking before you phase and that's your cue to get out of there before you hurt anyone. Got it?"

I nodded. "Where in the reservation should I meet you?"

"On the beach, now time to get going." We all went our separate ways after that. I could hear them phasing into their wolf forms. I saw my watch lying on the ground and when I saw the time I started running. I ran as fast as I could and I realized that I wasn't tired. I got to my house faster than I thought was possible. I quietly opened the door and walked inside.

Getting ready for school that day was nerve racking. I chose an old pair of jeans and a long sleeved shirt. It was supposed to be freezing out but I didn't feel it. I didn't feel cold or hot, I just felt like me for the first time since Jasper left. It was amazing. I looked through my drawers until I found my old tie dye shirt and mesh shorts. I hadn't worn them since I moved here so I was excited. I could wear anything now that I didn't feel cold.

I walked downstairs and my parents dropped the bombshell. "Sam we know you've been sneaking out of the house and we have tolerated so far because you seem to be okay. This morning you came home without any shoes and wearing men's clothes, where were you?"

I sighed, I didn't want to have this talk. "I've been going for walks because I can't sleep. Last night I fell into a puddle. Some of the boys from the reservation gave me those clothes and then they drove me home. I left my shoes in their car."

My parents looked embarrassed. "Are you alright, really? If you can't sleep we can go to the doctor and get some sleeping pills or something."

"I'm fine. I just can't lie in that bed all night so I walk." I realized that what I said was true. For once I wasn't tired. I was wide awake.

That was when Jimmy chimed in, "I want to drive to school today. Sam, are you coming?" Jimmy only had his permit so one of us needed to go with him. I nodded and stood up. I had a plate full of sausage in front of me and I was so hungry. Jimmy laughed at the sad look on my face. "Bring it with you." He said.

I stuffed my face on the way to school. It was quiet until we parked. That was when Jimmy looked at me. "Seriously Sam are you alright?"

I laughed at that. "For once I really am ok. I'm not tired. Everything is going to work out." This was the first time I wasn't lying to myself and it felt good to say. I smiled brightly and hopped out of the car.

The first half of the day went by smoothly. No one bothered me and I smiled the entire time. At lunch Angela and Jess noticed how much happier I was.

"Sam" Angela said hesitantly. "Are you ok? You're really happy, not that that's a bad thing, but it's odd. You're not high, are you?"

I laughed at her question. "Angela, for the first time since Jasper left I feel like everything's going to be ok. I feel like I don't have to be miserable while I'm waiting for him." Angela looked like she was about to protest. "I know he's coming back. All of them will. One day they'll be back and everything will be ok."

Angela did the weirdest thing then. She hugged me. "That is one of the most amazing things I've ever heard someone say. I believe you and I hope that day comes soon, for both you and Bella." Then she frowned. "Are you alright? You're really hot."

I laughed at that. Angela started stuttering excuses and she went bright red. "I didn't know you swung that way Angela." She looked like she was choking on something and then I figured it out. "Angela, Are you a lesbian?"

She nodded. "Does it matter? I mean yes you're attractive but I know you're straight."

I smiled at her. "It doesn't matter and besides I had friends back in Philly who were as gay as the backstreet boys. Just let me know if I make a joke or do something that makes you uncomfortable." She nodded and we both cracked up laughing. Our friendship just got a lot stronger.

The rest of the day was pretty boring but in gym class Bella was about to get hit in the head so I stopped it. She looked straight at me and I looked in her eyes. The emptiness I saw there was stifling. It made me want to curl up in a ball and sob. Our eye contact only lasted a second but it was unnerving.

I walked to the car and waited for Jimmy. I had to go get my bike and go to La Push. We talked on the way home but as soon as we got there. I grabbed my bike and headed out.

It had been long day and it still wasn't over.

**Yay!I have a reason for making Angela a lesbian and it will be revealed later on. That just strengthened their friendship. If you have anything against lesbians, gays, or bisexual people you are not allowed to read this anymore. Also if I get any reviews saying something bad about them I will stop writing. I really do have friends that swing that way. **


	5. Chapter 5

**The tattoo idea isn't mine it belongs to DramaGeek2010 just like twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer. I am so jealous. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 5**

Driving towards La Push made me very nervous. I was about to find out why I was so different and what was happening to me. Driving down there I was going so far over the speed limit. I was excited to see the guys again. They were like me.

When I got there the guys were waiting for me. I pulled my bike to a stop and hopped off. I was eager to get some answers. "Hey guys." I said with a smile.

They all waved back and Sam stepped forward. "I'm going to be blunt here. You already know what the Cullen's are and what we are. As I said the gene runs through our blood line and the only answer I can come up with is that you're related to us somehow. You'll have to ask your parents about that. There are some rules for joining our pack though. Do you have a question?"

I felt confused. "Do I have to join your pack or can I just be my own pack?"

The boys howled in laughter. "Stop it." They stopped. They did anything Sam said. "If you are Quileute then yes you have to join our pack. If not you don't have to. If that's the case we'll have to think of some territory boundaries."

"I want to join your pack. I don't understand this and I want your help. I just hate being forced into anything. I like to retain some freedom."

"Boys go run the border." They all ran off. Do they have any free will? "Retaining freedom might be a bit difficult. I'm the Alpha of this pack and when I make an order you have to follow it. Also when we are in wolf form we can hear each other's thoughts. I don't know why but we can. Our job is to keep people safe from vampires. We run perimeter every night and day so we can try and pick up scents. The bloodsucker that attacked you last night is the one we've been tracking."

"Her name's Victoria. She's coming after Bella and I." Sam looked confused. "Last year when Bella and I came back from Phoenix we didn't fall down the stairs. A vampire named James wanted to kill us. Jasper and Edward killed him first but he was Victoria's mate. Now she wants to kill us, a mate for a mate." I was tracing my scar absentmindedly. Sam noticed and he grabbed my arm. When he saw the scar he froze. "James bit me and Jasper sucked the venom out."

He turned away. "You have more experience with vampires then I thought. Now the first thing you need to learn is how to phase. The key is to think angry thoughts, at least for the first few times. It gets easier as time goes on." For the next few hours we practiced phasing and I learned how everyone's mind voice sounded.

I never knew how freeing this felt. It was absolutely amazing. The guys were all pretty nice too. I could tell they were wary of me though. Sam gave me an hour to run the perimeter by myself. We had an inside and an outside border. That was when I got to look at myself.

There was a river that marked the boundary line between the Cullen's and the reservation. I looked into the water and saw my reflection. I was humongous. My eyes were the same shade of blue but they were more oval than when I was a human. I had black lips and two pointy ears. I had claws and a mouthful of fangs. They were a shiny, solid white. My fur was long and it was a dark brown. When I moved and the light hit me it looked a reddish orangish color** (Picture Jake's fur but a lot darker)**. I am not conceited but it looked gorgeous.

_Sam, _I heard Paul think. _It's time to go to Sam and Emily's house._

_Ok I'll be there in a couple minutes. _Being able to communicate in our heads was really cool. It made me feel so close to them, like I was surrounded by people that cared for me. I could never feel alone while in wolf form and it made not having Jasper a bit better.

I started running towards the house Sam still had some stuff to explain to me. When I got there Jared was waiting outside with my clothes. He smiled and went inside so I could phase back. I was still a little uncomfortable with being naked after phasing back. I got dressed and went inside. I met Emily, she is so cool and very nice. The scars didn't bother me and she smiled when I didn't stare or completely ignore them. We got along great. Then Sam walked in. We all started eating while he started to talk to me.

He explained the treaty and the boundary line. Also he said since the Cullen's weren't here it didn't matter. We could go anywhere but we could only phase on La Push land. Then he mentioned the tattoos. "We all have a pack tattoo on our right upper arms but we get other ones with experience. For each wound deeper than a bruise you get a paw print on your back. Since we are impervious to venom we get a crescent moon on our back. For each vampire you help kill you get a tattoo of your choice. We generally try to get them where people can't see. As soon as you talk to your parents we can give you your pack tattoo."

I jumped up. I had completely forgotten about my parents and they were going to kill me for staying out so late. "I have to go. I forgot to tell them that I was going out. I'll see you tomorrow?"

"You'll see us tonight. We don't need much sleep so you are going to run the inside perimeter from twelve to four."

"I'll be there. See you." The boys all chorused their goodbyes and I jumped on my bike. I had a long talk with my parents ahead of me.

**Alright, what did you think? Not my best chapter but I had to put some information out there. Next chapter we are going to have a bit of a time skip. I really don't feel like saying she ran the border and hung out with the guys after school. It just gets redundant. Please review?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Another chapter. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 6**

When I got home my family was about to sit down for dinner. My mom didn't even look at me and she asked, "Where were you?"

"I went to La Push and hung out with some of the guys." We all sat down and I couldn't stop eating. The guys had told me that werewolves had to eat a lot but this was ridiculous. I was a bottomless pit. Mom, dad and Jimmy could only stare. I stopped after my third serving and I helped my mom clean up. My dad and brother had gone to my brother's karate class.

"You ate way too much tonight. No snacks for a while. You will gain so much weight if you keep eating like that." She started to lecture me on healthy eating habits and the importance of dieting.

Finally I had enough. "I won't gain any weight and I need to ask you something." My mom looked at me. I wasn't sure how to ask this. "Is there any way that we're related to people at La Push?"

"Yeah my mom, your grand mom, was born in La Push. One of the reasons we moved here was because I inherited this house after she died." It was true. I really was a member of the pack. "Why do you want to know?"

"Mom do you know the old La Push legends, the one about them being able to turn into wolves?" She nodded and looked confused. "What would you say if I told you the legends were true?"

My mom looked shocked then she burst out laughing. I got so mad, she didn't believe me. I grabbed her arm and pulled her outside. The only way she would believe me is if I showed her. I made her follow me into the forest. I had her lean against a tree and I closed my eyes. I could feel my body shifting into a wolf. When I opened I saw my mom sitting on the ground and staring at me. "It's true." She said. Then she passed out.

It took me ten minutes to shift and get her back to the house. I laid her on the couch and went to get dressed. When I came back downstairs my mom was up and I started explaining. I told her about the pack and the Cullen's. I told her everything I had kept from her. When I was done I started crying. I wasn't sure why but I had to let it out. My mom came and hugged me. Then she said something that I would always remember. "You're my daughter and I love you. I'm so proud of you and of everything you've done. I won't pretend to understand this but I'll support you no matter what. I'll help however I can."

I hadn't expected my mom to be so understanding. "Because of school I run perimeter from twelve to four. Please don't be mad but I'll have a shift almost every night since there are only five of us. Also every time I phase my clothes get ruined so I need to get some cheap stuff. My body temperature is high enough that I can go around naked without being cold." My mom stood up and went into the kitchen. She came back with a thermometer.

"Open up." She said. I did what she told me and we sat there until the thermometer beeped. "You have a temperature of one hundred and eight degrees. That would kill a normal person."

"It won't kill me. The guys say it's permanent and that I have to keep physical contact with people to a minimum. I almost forgot, apparently we heal really fast so I don't have to worry about getting hurt." This was the part I was dreading. "The pack also gets tattoos for doing certain things."

My mom just gave me a blank stare. "What tattoos and for doing what?"

"Each member gets a pack tattoo on their right bicep. For each wound deeper than a bruise we get a paw print on the back of our right shoulder. Since we are immune to venom each time we get bit we get a crescent moon in the same spot as the paw prints. For each vampire we kill we get a tattoo of our choice anywhere we want. Generally we try to keep them somewhere where we can hide them. Tomorrow I'm supposed to get a pack tattoo and a crescent moon."

My mom was silent. She hated tattoos with a passion. "Alright but I get to see each tattoo and I will help you take care of them, you are not getting an infection if I can help it." That was when my dad and Jimmy walked in. They waved at us and they went upstairs. "I can't tell your father, can I?"

"Only if he promises not to tell anyone. The less people that know the better and don't tell Jimmy. He can't keep a secret to save his life." My mom nodded and started to go upstairs.

She stopped and looked at me. "If you have to de there by twelve you need to go to sleep. I don't care how much sleep you need but three hours isn't enough for school or patrol." I laughed and nodded. There was my worry wart mom.

Patrol was easy and so was school. Angela and I sat together whenever we could. She was happy to have a friend who knew her secret. Every once in a while she would stare at a girl and I could see that she was checking them out. I would tease her about it and she would blush deeper than Bella. Bella was still in her mini coma. After school I headed to La Push. We worked out a schedule and I got my tattoos. The entire pack howled when I got it. It was nice to be part of a group.

When I got home my mom made extra dinner just for me. My dad kept looking at me and my brother was oblivious as usual. After dinner my mom gave me a big bag. "I went shopping and got you these. They're from the second hand store but they are in pretty good condition. Be careful with shoes because I can't find any cheap ones in your size." My mom had gone out and gotten me about twenty outfits that I could phase in and out of. My family was so supportive, they gave me more food and clothes because they knew I needed them.

Sleep came easy that night and I had good dreams all night. It still hurt that Jasper wasn't here but the pain was starting to lessen. I had gained another family. When they were back I would be complete in every way imaginable.

**I wanted to thank txjazz1863 one more time. Your reviews are so nice. Also the tattoo idea is still DramaGeek2010's he or she is just letting me borrow it. Next chapter is going to have a time skip to when Bella comes out of her mini coma. Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Again this chapter begins when Bella comes out of her mini coma. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 7**

It had been a few months and not much had happened. Sam had made me the Beta of the Pack. I was now second in command which means I got another tattoo. I also had six crescent moons and eight paw prints from Victoria. She shows up for a little bit then she disappears for weeks on end. It was really annoying. I tried to talk to Bella every day but she never talked back. I also talked to Angela every day but she actually talked back. My parents are still really supportive by getting me cheap clothes and more food.

It was Friday morning and I just walked into school when Bella pulled in. I went up and started chatting to her. It was my normal routine and I didn't expect today to be any different. "Do you want to go to a movie tonight?" I couldn't believe it. This was the first time Bella had said anything other than hmm or uh hu.

"Yeah that would be great. Do you want to drive or me?"

"I'll drive. I'll pick you up after school." I nodded and started talking to her. She was a little more talkative today but not by much. The day was really slow. I knew Bella was doing this for Charlie and everyone else. The Bella I knew would keep being mopey.

During lunch she even sat with us and ate something. Angela and I kept trying to make conversation but she didn't talk much. After school we sat in her truck on the way to Port Angeles with Jess. I noticed that the radio she had gotten for her birthday had been taken out.

There were two movies to see, a romantic comedy and a horror film. Bella and I were opposed to the romance one because it brought back too many memories. The horror movie looked really fake. After everything Bella and I had been through it wasn't scary.

Afterward Jess was in the bathroom and Bella asked me a question. "How are you happy?"

I sighed. "I'm not."

"You could've fooled me. Don't you love Jasper?"

"I do love Jasper, more than anything. I'm not happy because he's not here. When he said goodbye I knew he was lying. I'm just holding on until they come back." I closed my eyes. I didn't want to cry in public but I was close.

"You're lying." She accused.

"What?" I couldn't believe she just said that.

"They weren't lying. You should be just like me but you're not. You are trying to be happy and you're completely over him. You didn't care about him at all so you're happy he's gone. You've probably already moved on with one of the La Push guys." I could feel my heart breaking. My best friend just accused me of not loving Jasper. She saw the look in my eyes and sighed. "I shouldn't have said that. I should be happy that you're happy. I'm sorry."

I shook my head. "One day you'll understand that I'm right. Until then let's just agree to disagree." She looked like she was about to argue when Jess walked out of the bathroom.

"I'm starving do you guys want to go get some McDonald's?" We both agreed. I was always hungry so I would always say yes to food. We were walking there when Bella stopped. She was staring at a bar down an alleyway. There were some men about to get on their bikes and they were giving us catcalls. She started walking towards them and I grabbed her arm.

"If you want to ride motorcycles you can ride mine not theirs." She shook me off and kept walking. Jess and I were stuck standing their looking after her.

Fifteen minutes later she came back looking breathless. We decided to skip McDonald's and just went home. Jess got dropped off first giving Bella and me a chance to talk.

"What the hell was that? Do you think Edward would want you to go off with random strangers, to get hurt or worse?" I was so angry with her that I started to shake a bit. I took a deep breath. I had to calm down or else I would hurt her.

"I saw him. On that bike I saw him in my head and I heard his voice. Before he left he made me promise to be careful and I wasn't. I could see and hear him scolding me." I could see the light in her eyes and I knew where this was going.

"Bella please be careful. I know you are desperate to see him but doing that kind of stuff could get you killed." She gave me half a smile.

"Sam I'll be fine. For the first time I feel something." She laughed and it was slightly hysterical. I was really worried about her. She would start out being smart but then she would do something stupid and get herself hurt.

Going on patrol that night was awful. I sniffed about and I could just remember Bella's face and her laugh. I was really worried about her. The guys were trying to make me feel better but it wasn't helping. When I got home the next morning I lay on my bed and started to cry. I missed my best friend, I missed my freedom and above all I missed Jasper.

**Ok, what did you think? I got a couple reviews saying something about Jasper's reaction and I just wanted to say that I have it all planned and there will be quite a bit of screaming. Please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 8**

The next couple days my bike was making a weird sound. I had to check it but I didn't have the necessary tools. It was time to visit Jake and his magical tool box. I pulled into his garage two hours later. Jake was there working on his car.

"Hey Jake." I said with a wave.

"Hey Sam, something wrong with your bike?" Jake and I had become good friends and I was waiting for when he joined the pack.

I sighed. My bike was my baby. I had it for years. I had never gone to a mechanic before and I hated asking people to help me with my bike. It was all mine. "I don't know. It's making this weird sound and I don't have the tools to fix it. Can I use your magic toolbox?" I laughed. It was a joke between us that his toolbox was magic.

"Yeah, I would offer to help but I know nothing about bikes." We both laughed about that. Jake could take apart any engine and then put it back together but he was clueless with bikes. I started to take my baby apart. It was going pretty quickly until Bella showed up. Her truck came rumbling up and Jake jumped up. I got distracted and a huge thing of grease got squirted all over my clothes. I groaned and walked outside.

When Bella and Jake saw me they burst out laughing. I suppose it was a funny sight, me in good clothes covered in grease. "Haha very funny. These are my good clothes and it will take forever to get this out. If it comes out. Also, oh my god. I sound like a bitty." That just made them laugh harder. For once I felt like this was my Bella.

"So Bella," Jake said. "It was easy to see that he liked her. "What's up?"

Bella looked cautious and she looked at me. I pretended to examine my jacket for grease. "Well I saw these bikes and I had some money saved up to buy a car so I bought the bikes. I was wondering if you could help me fix them up."

Jake looked so happy at the thought of spending time with Bella. "I would love to but I don't know much about bikes only cars."

Bella looked so disappointed that I had to jump in. "If you want I could help. Jake could do the heavy lifting while I explain everything. It's actually pretty easy."

Bella smiled. "Thanks Sam." She frowned and looked nervous. "I want to apologize for our fight at the movies. I shouldn't have said that."

I smiled. My Bella was back. "I know. You're forgiven and I get where you were coming from." She smiled at me and we hugged. It had been a while and she looked at me in a funny way.

"You're really warm. Are you alright?" I had forgotten my body temperature.

"I'm fine just a bit warm." I really hoped she would accept my answer. Sam would kill me if I gave away our secret. "Ok when are we going to make you stupid and reckless?"

They both laughed. Bella pointed out a fact. "You drive a motorcycle all the time."

"Yeah well I'm naturally reckless and you're a danger magnet so you're becoming reckless." We all laughed and started working on the bikes.

We were working quickly when Quil and Embry walked in. "So" Quil said. "The motorcycle story is true."

Then Bella piped in. "Yeah I taught them everything they knew."

Quil had to be smart then. "Including the part where Jake has two hot girlfriends?"

I threw the wrench in my hand at him. They three of them started fooling around. When those two troublemakers weren't there we got the work done pretty quickly. We were going to test them out when Bella saw the guys cliff diving. Jake started talking about how they were the hall monitors of La Push and how Sam was waiting for him.

That sentence made me shake my head. If only he knew.

I was waiting for a part for my bike when we tried them out. Bella being the danger magnet she was hit her head. Jake and I both ran to see if she was ok. Jake took off his shirt and I wolf whistled. That man had great muscles.

Bella continued to surprise me when she asked us all to go to the movies. We went to see Face Punch and I knew it was so we didn't see the romance film. Everyone except for Jake and Mike bailed and the movie was horrible. Mike went to puke and Jake and Bella started talking.

I stood off to the side. They needed to have this talk and I didn't want to be in the middle of it. Bella started talking about how she doesn't run right and how she won't ever be alright. Jake then started talking about how he would never hurt her. Mike came up to them and Jake snapped.

"If you're not feeling well then go to the hospital. Do you want me to put you in the hospital?" I could see that Jake was really angry. This was it, the gene was coming alive.

Bella just cemented my thoughts. "You're really hot. You feel like you have a fever."

Jake ran out after that and I followed him. I told Bella before I left. "I'll get him home safe."

I ran outside and I followed Jake. I saw that he was shaking and I grabbed him. He couldn't phase out here in the open. I led him into the back alleys. We were almost in the woods when it happened. Jake phased into a giant russet colored wolf.

**Ok what did you think? A little short but I wanted to get to the good stuff. Action in the next chapter. Please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I hate being sick. I can't sleep anymore so you guys are getting another chapter. Italics are mind talk. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 9**

Jake just phased in front of the forest in plain sight where people could see. "Jake get in the forest." I tried to say it as a command but it didn't quite work. He growled at me and started to step up the alley. I ran in front of him and I phased too. I was bigger than him and stronger so I easily pushed him into the forest.

_Jake sit. _I commanded. Being the beta he had to listen to me. It only worked in wolf form and the alpha, Sam, could overpower my commands. _The legends are true. You're a werewolf. You are going to follow me back to the reservation so we can explain everything._

We ran back to the reservation in about five minutes. The drive usually took an hour and a half or longer. When we got there I reached out with my mind and found Paul on patrol. _Hey Paul Jake phased. Can you get Sam to help me explain?_

_Yeah sure. Is he ok? What made him phase? _ I could feel his concern and I understood it. When we phased it was because of some emotional distress.

_I can hear you guys._ Jake said. _I got mad at Bella. She doesn't want to be with me._

I could practically feel his sadness so I told him. _I'll talk to you later Jake. There is some stuff you don't understand._

That's when Sam showed up. We spent the next few hours talking to Jake and explaining everything to him. Later I was showing Jake the inside and outside perimeters along with the boundary line. I decided that this was the best time to talk. _Hey Jake, phase back._

He did and we got dressed. "I wanted to ask how you really are." Jake looked down and didn't say anything. "I know what Bella is doing and it's not right but it's Bella. We both love her and want to see her happy. How do you suppose we do that?"

Jake sighed. "The only thing I can think of is stay away from her." I opened my mouth to protest but he cut me off. "We are dangerous and she has already been hurt enough."

"That's the thing you guys don't get. Leaving to protect her just hurts her more. She has become dependent on you and leaving now would destroy her." Jake shook his head and started walking back. I sighed and started to think. "I just don't get it. Men try so hard to protect you that they end up hurting you." That was when I realized that I was talking to myself. Jake, Jasper and Edward would eventually come to their senses, I knew it.

Jake had gone to Sam and told him that Bella knew the legends. Sam commanded us not to say anything to Bella that could give away our secret. That included so much that I could barely say anything. On top of all that Victoria was back. We keep finding her then chasing her to Canada or out of the state. It was exhausting and I got three more crescent moons and seven more paw prints. My mom was pissed when she saw how many I got.

It took three weeks of neither Jake nor I talking to Bella before she came to the reservation. We were walking towards the pack when Bella walked up. I really didn't want to be in the middle of this so I started walking faster. I looked back and I saw the look on Bella's face. It looked like she just got her heart ripped out. Every day at lunch she tried to talk to me. I told her as much as I could but she still wanted more. Eventually she stopped talking to me. I kept telling her I was sorry but she just shook her head.

Angela was always there. She was trying to help us both through this but Bella wouldn't have it. I talked to her all the time and we became closer than friends. We became sisters through everything but blood. That's why when Angela mentioned going on a camping trip I told her not to. She had asked to know why. I told her. "Hikers have been getting killed lately and who else knows what's in those woods."

"Alright then I won't go." She was shocked by my voice. I couldn't let her go into the woods. We spent so much time together that she had my scent on her. Victoria would be bound to notice her.

Victoria was after me and Bella so I was taking more patrols. This weekend we were all going to stick together and comb every inch of Forks and La Push. We wouldn't miss anything and hopefully we could catch her before she killed anyone else.

The rest of the week passed by quickly and Friday night I was packing a bag for the weekend. I knew I was going to spend most of the weekend in wolf form but I would need clothes for when I phased back. I didn't ruin that many clothes but we washed ours with bleach to mask our scents. I also packed plenty of sandwiches for us to share. I was packing when my mom walked in.

"Where are you going?" she asked. My dad slipped in behind her and looked at me.

I sighed. With Sam's gag order he would be pissed at me for telling. "You guys know what we are and what our job is. Well there is one lady, Victoria, who keeps evading us and we're going to spend this weekend trying to find her."

My dad spoke up then. "I'm not sure I want you doing this. You're not sleeping well, you got all those tattoos and now you barely spend any time with the family."

That pissed me off more than you could imagine and I could see that my mom agreed with him. "You guys don't get it. This is what I'm designed to do. She's the one that's been killing all those hikers too. I have to do this to protect this town. Also because I'm the beta I'm the strongest one other than Sam Uley. This is my pack and if we don't get her she'll get us."

"Sam we're only worried about your well being."

"I get that mom but I have to do this." With that I grabbed my bag and started walking downstairs. I had to get going if I wanted to be there on time. I was about to walk out when Jimmy stopped me.

"I really thought you had changed." He said it so quietly that I wasn't sure if he talked at all. "After Jasper left you were a part of the family again and now you're running off with no explanation. Do you really think that will fix anything?"

"I'm not running away Jimmy. There are things happening here that you can't understand." Jimmy and I had just gotten close again and now he was mad at me again.

"Well since nobody will explain it I guess I'll never understand." He walked away then. I felt like crying. I couldn't control what I was and I was trying to make the best of it but that was ruining my life. That was the moment I realized that I would have to give all this up to do what was right. That would be the most painful thing I would ever do but I would have to. For my pack and for Jasper.

**Ok, the longest chapter yet. Next chapter, Laurent. Please review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey I got a review asking me to make the chapters longer but when I do I just go on and on and it's not good. Sorry but the chapters are going to stay the same general length. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 10**

I decided to walk to the reservation. I needed time to think.

I knew that when I said I wanted to marry Jasper that one day I would have to leave but it never hit me until now. If Jimmy went back to hating me I would just become closer to the pack. At the moment my heart was split into a couple different parts.

My family and Angela was the smallest part. I know that that's really bad but it's true. The pack and Jasper came first. They always have.

The next part was the pack. They were there for me when I needed them. I was closer to them than I was to my own family. With them I had a group of people that loved me and understood what was happening. They knew exactly what kind of world we lived in.

The biggest part was Jasper and the Cullen's. The Cullen's had been like a family. Esme and Carlisle were like my actual parents. They meant more than my real parents. Edward and Bella were great together and I had grown close to them during school. Emmett was a huge teddy bear that you had to love. It was impossible not to. I wasn't that close to Rosalie but I considered her to be the sister I never had. Then there was Jasper. I loved him more than anything and I was willing to give up everything for him.

Then there was the part of my heart that gave me my feelings. It told me that I was going to lose everything and that scared me. I think I'll get everything back but I wasn't sure.

I was so confused that by the time I got to La Push that I was crying. I hated crying and before I got a chance to wipe away the tears the boys ran up. They all looked at me concerned and I wiped them away before I phased. I was immediately bombarded by their worried thoughts. All I did was ignore them until I finally got fed up.

_WILL YOU GUYS JUST SHUT UP! _I could hear their thoughts and they were a bit upset that I yelled at their concern. I sighed. _I'm sorry. I was just thinking about some painful stuff. I'm fine. Thanks for your concern._

We started to patrol. For the next ten hours we combed every inch of La Push. We stopped at the guys houses to pick up some food. All of the parents offered me some food but I pulled out my bag of sandwiches and they all laughed. We all sat down and ate. We looked like a group of normal teenagers and it felt nice. We were talking and laughing but after twenty minutes we had to start patrol again.

We started to look around Forks boundary and we smelled something funny. It was a vampire but it wasn't Victoria. We decided to follow it and I was glad we did. We got to a little clearing in the woods where we found Bella and a familiar black vampire with dreadlocks. The rest of the pack was wondering who he was when I said something.

_Laurent. _I could feel the guy's confusion. _He was part of Victoria's coven but I thought he was in Alaska._

Laurent was saying something about Victoria. "Victoria sent me here for information but I don't know how happy she will be about me killing you."

Bella looked scared. "Laurent no…"

Laurent got all close to Bella and was touching her face. "No, no, no. Don't be upset. I'm doing you a kindness. Victoria plans on killing you slowly, painfully, whereas I'll make it quick. And you smell so mouthwatering." Laurent drew his hand back to kill her when I let out a growl.

Sam stepped out of the woods first and the rest of us followed. "It can't be." Laurent said in shock. He turned around and started running. Sam followed him and I turned to wink at Bella. The pack and I started following Sam while I could sense Jake watching Bella. Laurent stopped and punched Sam back towards Bella.

Laurent continued running and we followed him. He wasn't very fast so we caught him a little after the tree line on the opposite side of the clearing. Paul got to him first and he tackled Laurent to the ground. We thought Paul had him but Laurent twisted and kicked Paul into a tree. Embry and I got there next. Laurent was still on the ground so we both grabbed an arm and started pulling. With a god-awful screech Laurent was left without any arms. Jared and Jake got there next. They went to grab his legs but they kept kicking at our brothers. Sam moved over his chest and crushed it with a jump on his body. Laurent screamed again and we pulled his torso from his legs. Sam bit his head off and we threw the pieces into the fire Paul made.

We all phased back to watch him burn and then we all grinned. I had no idea why but I burst out laughing. The guys soon followed and we were in a hysterical fit on the forest floor. It took us about twenty minutes to calm down but it was worth it. We all needed a good laugh.

Sam clapped his hands and said. "What tattoos are we all getting?" On the way back to the reservation we were all deciding. I was stuck between a bird or a pair of eyes with Jasper's name. Sam was getting Emily's name. Paul was getting the traditional mom tattoo. Jared was getting a heart on fire. Embry wanted to get a wolf howling at the moon. Jake was getting a colorful snake. When I told the guys what I wanted they all looked mad. I could tell they all hated Jasper so they told me to get a bird. I realized if I wanted a tattoo that said Jasper I would have to wait until he got back.

I got a little black and red bird sitting on a branch on my right shoulder. I thought it was very cute and sophisticated but the guys called it girly. "What's wrong with me having a girly tattoo? I am a girl." The guys just laughed harder. I slapped them all on the back of the head but I had to jump to reach it. They started calling me Shorty after that. I hated that.

When I got home I didn't show my parents my tattoo they wouldn't understand. They were still telling me to stop being a werewolf. That's like them trying not to be human, it's ridiculous. I went to bed early that night. We were patrolling again tomorrow. The last thought I had was that I hope Bella figured it all out.

**What did you think? Please review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Ok new chapter. I'm sick for the second day in a row and I can't get out of bed. It sucks. I just read this funny quote. "A world without string is Chaos." I don't know why but it made me laugh. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 11**

My alarm woke me up the next morning. I quickly got dressed and headed out. I didn't bother writing my parents a note. They still didn't understand what I did and they weren't willing to listen. I started running towards Sam's house. I woke him up and Emily came and gave me a hug. She was really nice and we were great friends. Next we went to Paul and Jared's house. They lived across the street from each other so we stood in the middle of the street and gave our call. We made up the call as a signal that meant get up. The elders recognize it and excuse us from everything when they hear it. Jake's house is where it all went wrong.

Bella's truck was parked outside and when we called Bella walked towards us. She pushed Sam and said, "What did you do to him?"

Then Paul had to be all smart. "What did we do? What did he tell you?"

"He tells me nothing because he's scared of you." I could see Bella's rage when the boys laughed.

She raised a hand and I caught her before she slapped Paul. "You don't want to do that girly."

She turned and stared at me. "You? You're part of this? Do you know how scared he is? You guys messed up his life."

The guys were getting angrier and I knew I had to do something quickly. "Bella you have no idea what's going on. Calm down."

Bella grabbed me and started shaking me. "My two best friends are getting mixed up in a cult and you're telling me to calm down." That was when Paul lost it. He phased and started growling at Bella. I told her to get back but she wouldn't listen to me. Paul started walking towards Bella and I phased as well.

Paul and I were growling at each other while Bella was screaming. _Get out of the way Sam._

I planted my feet and roared. _You are not touching my friend._ With that we lunged at each other. We were biting and scratching each other. He was angry at me for interfering and I was angry at him for trying to hurt my best friend. He kicked me off him but I tackled him over the boat. We were rolling into the woods. We kept fighting for a while but Sam came and broke it up. "You two should be working together not fighting." He was pissed.

"Look." I said. "Bella is my best friend and she would have figured it out eventually so you just have to deal with it."

Paul had the decency to look upset. "I'm sorry I just hate it when people say it like we chose this. They don't realize that this just happened." Sam and I looked at each other. Paul hated being all emotional and now he looked really depressed. Sam left and I decided to try and be like the sister he considered me as.

"Paul, you're my brother and if anyone understands this it's me." He looked at me questioningly. "My parents keep telling me to stop being a werewolf and to leave the pack. They say it's not good for me."

He looked shocked. "My mom just yells at me for claw marks on the walls. The first time I phased it was in the house and I clawed up a bunch of walls. She was saving money to fix them but I needed the money for extra food and clothes. I can't get a job to help either."

"Hey if you want come and claw my walls it would really help with my decorating." We both started laughing our heads off. We walked back to Sam's and Emily's laughing and joking. It was nice to pretend to be normal for a little bit. We got there to see Sam kissing Emily and we both made gagging noises.

Embry asked. "So, who won?"

Paul smirked and said. "Even though I got some punches in." I slapped him when he said that. "Sam won hands down." Jared started complaining and he handed Embry some money. They were betting on us and it just made me laugh. I looked at Bella and she was leaning on the wall looking uncomfortable. Jake was sitting at the table and I asked him, "Do you want to explain or me?" He just pointed at me.

Sam told me. "It's ok to tell her everything. She kept the Cullen's secret so she'll keep ours." The guys all nodded. The pack shared memories and they saw how great a friend Bella was.

"Come on Bella. I'll tell you everything you want to know." We walked towards the beach. I let Bella lead, this was huge to her.

"How long have you been one?"

"Two weeks after they left I phased for the first time. Actually you've seen my wolf form." She looked confused. "We were the wolves in the clearing and I winked at you."

She gasped and grabbed my ponytail. "Your hair and your fur are the same color. So are your eyes." She looked apprehensive. "I still can't believe you guys killed those hikers."

"I can't believe that you think that. The only things we do kill are the bad vampires, like Laurent." I was a bit angry that she believed I would kill innocent people.

"Laurent is dead?" She asked.

"Yeah I have the tattoo to prove it." Bella looked confused. "For every vampire we kill we get a tattoo of our choice. We get paw prints for injuries and crescent moons for bites." I was actually proud of my tattoos and I hoped she would accept them.

"How many tattoos do you have? Can I see them? Wait, what do you mean bites?" I had to laugh at her questions. Bella would forever be curious.

"I'm not sure how many I have. We are impervious to venom. Our temperature burns the venom so it doesn't turn us." She looked shocked. I laughed and took off my shirt to show her my tattoos.

"They're beautiful." She ran her hands over them. "Aren't you self conscious about being in a bra on the beach?"

I laughed and pulled my shirt back on. "When you phase you're clothes are shredded so you're naked when you phase back. The boys turn their backs to give me a little privacy but you get used to it. Also werewolves are always hungry because our body burns a lot of fat. We will never be fat until we stop phasing for a few years." She looked at me shocked. And then she laughed.

"Well I guess being skinny forever would be a good thing. If Jess and Lauren knew that they would be so jealous. We both laughed and started walking back. It felt like everything was back to normal or as normal as our life can be.

**Alright I was talking with my friends and we were arguing about who was better: Ninjas or Pirates. Please review me and let me know what you think. I vote for pirates so I want to mention one thing. Johnny Depp and Orlando Bloom were pirates. Also pirates get to drink however much they want. Just remember that when you review. Please review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Alright this is the third story I have on this website and I already have more reviews than my other two combined. I have 16. I really want to get to 20 reviews so if people could please review. Even if you just want to say hi I would appreciate it. This story is only going to have two or three more chapters but if anyone wants me to make Sam go to Italy let me know and I'll make it happen. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 12**

Now that Bella knew what we were it was easier to keep her safe. I would spend every day with her just hanging out. Charlie and my parents were happy that we were friends again. When I left her house I phased automatically. My patrol was always uneventful. Victoria only showed up when Bella and I were together. We also had to be a lot more careful. Bella told her dad she saw us and now Charlie and a bunch of other guys were hunting us. When we patrolled we had to wipe our tracks clean but the guys who knew our secret were helping us. Charlie would never find anything.

I was patrolling one day when I actually found Victoria. The hunters were walking around my area and I had to be extra careful. My fur blended with the forest and I was the quietest but I still had to be careful. I saw Harry Clearwater wipe away a paw print and I had to think, _go Harry._ I continued walking. I had caught Victoria's scent but I hadn't found her yet. I heard Harry's heart rate go up and I turned to see him being held by Victoria. I didn't think, I just lunged.

I pushed Victoria away from Harry and we faced off. I ran at her but she threw me into a tree. I could hear the guys running behind me but I tackled Victoria before they got there. She kicked me straight in the stomach and while I was catching my breath she got away. We chased her all the way to the straight between Washington and Canada. We figured she would just swim to Vancouver again. We started running along the coast and I was ready to drop.

_Sam go get some rest. We'll take it from here. _Said Jake.

_Thanks Jake._ I started to walk towards the beach. I had a stash of clothes there. I phased back and changed when my phone rang. "Hello." I said.

"Sam its Billy." It sounded like he had been crying and that worried me.

"What's wrong Billy? Is everyone okay?" I swear if Victoria got anyone I would kill her.

"Harry Clearwater died from a heart attack today."

"Oh my god" I couldn't believe it. "I just saw him a little while ago. Victoria had him and I got her away from him."

"He died from the shock of seeing her." I couldn't say anything. I was there when he died and I didn't give him a second look. "It's not your fault Sam. It was just his time."

"I have to go Billy." He tried to interrupt me but I just hung up. If I hadn't lunged at Victoria and pushed him down the hill he might not have had a heart attack.

I was walking on the beach just thinking when I saw Bella on top of the cliff. I knew she liked adrenaline but she wouldn't. There was a hurricane out there and everyone knew the water would be murder. Bella jumped. I saw her come up but the water kept pushing her down. I ran into the water and started swimming towards her as fast as I could. When I got there she was floating lifeless. I grabbed her arm and I started kicking us towards shore. I got there as fast as I could and I couldn't see Bella breathing. I banged on her chest and gave her mouth to mouth. I did everything I could think of.

Finally after what seemed like forever Bella started coughing. "Bella, Bella." I called. She had to wake up. "Come on Bella you're stronger than this." She kept coughing and she opened her eyes. She rolled over and she threw up in the sand. I held her hair back but the puke got all over her clothes. "Bella what were you thinking?" I asked with a watery laugh.

"I had to see him again." She stuttered. Her skin was freezing and her teeth were chattering violently.

I shook my head. "So you were going to get yourself killed to see him again? You are the stupidest person I've ever met." With that Bella and I started laughing. It wasn't a normal laugh but an insane, hysterical laugh that you did to keep from crying. After five minutes of laughing I realized how cold Bella was. "Come on we have to get you warm." I went to pick her up but she started protesting. I just ignored her and carried her to the Black's house. We all knew where the spare key was and we were all welcomed there, no matter what.

I stole some of Rachel's old clothes and I helped Bella get changed. She was still freezing so I bundled her up in blankets. I hugged her and rubbed her back until she was semi warm. "Time to get you home." I whispered.

"No" she protested. "I don't want to be alone."

She started saying no, no, no over and over again. She was becoming hysterical. "I'll stay with you, don't worry." I helped her into her truck and we started towards her home. Halfway there she started shivering. "Come over here Bella. I'll keep you warm."

"No," she whispered. "You'll get cold."

I had to laugh, her voice sounded so whiny. "Bella I'm naturally one hundred and eight degrees. You could never make me cold. Don't worry." She scooted over and started absorbing some warmth. We got to her house and when I opened my door I got a nose full of vampire smell. "Bella there's a vampire here."

"That's Carlisle's car." She said. There was a black Mercedes sitting in her driveway.

"Wait," I said. Bella looked at me impatiently. "Let me go first. Stay close behind me." Together we crept towards the front door. We wanted to be as quiet as possible. I opened the door and walked into the living room, ready to phase at any second. There on the couch was Rosalie and Emmett.

**Woohoo another chapter. I really need to know if you guys want Sam to go to Italy or not because that will be in the next chapter. Again I really want to get to twenty reviews so please make it happen.**


	13. Chapter 13

**I only got one review saying what you wanted so I went with that idea. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 13**

Emmett and Rosalie were in the living room sitting on Bella's couch. All we could do was stand there and stare at them. Bella smiled and started laughing hysterically. Emmett stood up and hugged me. He picked me up and swung me around. "It's good to see you Sammy."

I laughed and said. "It's good to see you to Emmy." He put me down and I said. "Hey Rosalie." I was beyond thrilled. If they were back then the rest of the family couldn't be far behind.

Rosalie kept staring at us and said. "Why aren't you dead? We saw you jump off the cliff and then you jumped in after her. We thought Victoria got you when you didn't come up." Emmett looked at us for an explanation.

"No I jumped in and got her. It took a minute for me to get us above the surface. If you had watched for a minute longer you would have seen us on the beach and how did you see us."

Rosalie said, "Technically one side of the cliff is ours. We were following a deer and we got sidetracked."

There was an awkward silence until Emmett said something. "Sam you got a tattoo."

He had seen my pack tattoo and I had to explain. "Yeah I actually have a couple."

"Wait." Rosalie said. "I've seen this before, on the Quileute's." Emmett nodded like he remembered it and they both wanted an answer. I opened my mouth to answer when Bella jumped in.

"It represents that she's a werewolf." They both got a disgusted look on their faces.

"You don't smell like one." Emmett said.

"I didn't smell when I was human either so why is it a surprise?" I was defensive of my pack and we were supposed to hate each other. "I should probably go and tell the pack you're back."

"Please come back." Bella looked at me with pleading eyes. I smiled and nodded. I ran outside and went to La Push. I phased and heard the boy's voices immediately.

_Sam where have you been?_ They were all worried about me.

_Rosalie and Emmett are back. _They were all shocked. _They're at Bella's house and I thought I should tell you._

_Sam I don't want you over there. _Sam was trying to control me again. Jake was still reeling over the fact that Bella was with vampires.

_I already told Bella I would go back and you can't stop me. _I phased back and got dressed so I could go sleep. I walked back to my house and I slept for a couple hours. I still had to go to Bella's and talk with Rosalie and Emmett.

Charlie had gone to help arrange Harry's funeral so we had the house all to ourselves. We were having so much fun just talking and catching up. That's when Jake showed up. "So you're safe."

"Jake. What are you doing here?" He couldn't be here. He would just mess everything up.

"Bella can I talk to you for a moment?" Jake looked so mad at me. Bella nodded her head and they stepped into the kitchen. We sat there in a bit of an awkward silence. Rosalie just sat there and glared at me the entire time. Emmett and I started having a staring contest. It was hilarious because we were both trying to make each other laugh. Then the phone rang.

Jake picked it up and I could hear him tell whoever it was that Charlie was planning a funeral. Then Rosalie got a funny look on her face. "Who was that?" she asked Jake.

"Dr. Carlisle Cullen." He said disgusted.

Rosalie said, "Oh no." She pulled out her phone and started talking on it. "That was Edward. He and Jasper think you guys are dead. They are going to the Volturi."

They wanted to kill themselves. Bella and I gave each other scared looks. We couldn't let them die. "Bella I need to go get my passport. Call and get tickets on the next flight." I ran out. We had to hurry so we could save them.

As soon as I got home I ran upstairs and grabbed my passport. I started to pack a bag quickly when my mom walked in. "Where's the fire?" She meant it as a joke but I knew I had to hurry.

"Bella and I have to go and meet Edward and Jasper in Italy. I'll explain more when I get home. Cover for us, please?"

She sighed. "When you get home you're grounded." I ran downstairs and she handed me her Mac card. "It's got four hundred dollars on it." I hugged her and ran back to Bella's house.

"Bella please I'm begging you." Jake was blocking Bella's way and we really had to go.

"Jake I'm saying this as you're Beta. Get out of the way or I'll make you." Everyone other than Jake looked shocked that I would say that. When he wouldn't move I kicked him where it hurt. "I warned you."

We hopped in the car and went towards the airport. As soon as we got there the plane was about to take off and we had to run to catch it. The plane was a direct flight and in a few short hours we would be in Italy, trying to save the men we loved.

**So nobody really told me whether pirates or ninjas were cooler. I got one vote each but that's it. Please review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Come on people I only need one more review to reach 20 and it would make me very happy. A happy me = quicker updates. Also I have people asking me to update quicker. You guys do realize that I started this story 9 days ago and I already have 14 chapters up. Just wanted to point that out. Thanks. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 14**

On the plane ride to Italy I couldn't say anything. Bella kept babbling about Edward and how much she loves him. I just thought about Jasper. I kept picturing him in my mind and remembering everything we had done together. I love him so much and if he died I would kill myself. No one would be able to stop me. People who love each other should be together, no matter what. Rosalie and Emmett were alternating between hugging each other and talking on the phone. Right now they were hugging each other.

"Hey why do they think we're dead?" I had been wondering that this entire time.

Rosalie looked even paler than usual. "I called Carlisle and told him we were staying in town to help your families and Edward must have heard it in his thoughts and told Jasper."

I didn't have to look at her for long to know that she felt extremely guilty. I reached over Emmett and put my hand on her shoulder so she would look at me. "This is not your fault." I whispered fiercely. "You said what you thought was true and I don't blame you. If anyone does I will set them straight." They all looked at me shocked. "I'm not the defenseless human you guys left behind and even if I was I wouldn't let anyone hurt someone I consider family. I can see that you feel horrible and that is enough for everyone to forgive you."

She looked like she was about to cry and I instantly felt horrible. I just laid out her fears and trashed them. I was about to apologize when she said. "Thank you. I've been nothing but horrible to you two and here you are comforting me. I couldn't ask for a better sister." Sister? I was happily shocked at that word. She misread the look on my face. "I'm sorry if you don't consider me a sister but…" She kept talking and I smiled. I unbuckled my seatbelt and hugged her. That made her shut up.

"I've never had a sister and I'm honored that you're my first one." I sat back down and Bella started crying. I knew that she was upset about Edward and I did the only thing I could think of. I put my arm around her and said. "You're my sister too. One day we really will be sisters when you marry Edward and I marry Jasper." They all just stared at me. "Everything is going to be alright." My feeling confirmed that.

The plane landed and Rosalie hotwired the fastest car we could find. They explained that Edward and Jasper would only believe we were alive if they saw us. The phone rang and it was Carlisle. They were in Volterra but we only had minutes until the Volturi fulfilled or denied their requests. There was a road block in the city. There was a festival happening and Rosalie told us to run. "There will be a door on the clock tower. The family will be in there and they can take you to the guys. Hurry." With that we jumped out of the car and started running.

I was faster than Bella so I was trying to figure out where the clock tower was. My mind told me it would be in the middle of the city and my feeling was tugging me left or right. I saw the clock tower looming above us and Bella rammed into my back. I caught us both and saw the tower was on the other side of the street. "Shit." I cursed. "Come on it's almost time." We started pushing through the crowds and we reached a fountain. There were too many people for us to get through and Bella started running around. I jumped over the rim and started running across the fountain. Bella followed my example and we got across as the clock chimed.

It was a huge booming sound and it scared me. For everyone else the clock meant it was twelve thirty. For me and Bella it meant our loves might be executed any second. I saw the door first. "There." I pointed. We were running as quickly as possible and we yanked on the door. It was locked from the inside. I was trying my best to stay calm but I was getting angrier and angrier. I started banging on the door. I kept throwing my shoulder against it while Bella screamed. I was about to phase and rip it apart when it opened.

We ran inside quickly, out of breath and we saw Esme's loving face. I was about to cry in joy when I hugged her. "Come on we have to hurry." Carlisle said. I barely noticed he was there. They led us down a hallway and into the elevator. I had to laugh as I imagined a bunch of scary vampires in an elevator listening to Italian opera. I had a twisted sense of humor.

We were led down another hallway. We passed a secretary that said something in Italian. "Wait a minute." Esme said. I realized that she was still human but she must know the secret. The way she was looking at Carlisle and Esme made me realize something. She wanted to be a vampire. That's while she was still alive. That or she was dinner.

The lady said something else and we walked towards a huge pair of double doors. Carlisle pushed them open easily and we walked in. The people in this room might decide to kill us and I was not going down without a fight.

**I could just picture Sam trying to take down the Volturi by herself. The elevator scene in New Moon always makes me crack up laughing. Sorry about the short chapter but I wanted I don't know how long the Volturi scene would be and I want the entire thing to be one chapter. Please review I only need one more until I get to twenty.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Ok this chapter is going to be fun to write. I was talking to the screen during the Volturi scene and I really wanted to punch Aro in the face. What would he do if someone wouldn't touch his hand and ignored Jane? Enjoy some of Sam's bad assness!**

**Chapter 15**

We walked into the room and the first thing I saw was Jasper. He was impossible to miss. "Jasper!" I yelled. I ran at him and jumped on him. I wrapped my arms and legs around him and kissed him. When I was done I told him. "If you ever do any of this again I will personally castrate you."

He chuckled at that. Oh I missed that sound. "I believe you Darlin." I felt him hold me tightly and bury his face in my hair. I pulled back to kiss him again but when I saw his face my entire world shifted. I just imprinted on a vampire.

"Oh how sweet." Said a voice I didn't recognize. I looked around and saw that we were in a room full of vampires. I blushed and jumped down. I almost forgot how tall he was. I couldn't let him go so I wrapped my arms around his waist. "Bella and Sam are alive after all." There was a man in a pure black suit. He had bright red eyes and shoulder length black hair. Behind him were two men in suits. One had wavy brown hair that went past his shoulders and the other had chin length white blond hair.

"Aro, Marcus, and Caius." I muttered. I remembered them from the painting in Carlisle's office. They looked shocked that I knew their names.

Aro walked over to Edward and grabbed his hand. I almost forgot he was there. I smiled and waved at him enthusiastically. He laughed and waved back. "Aro can read every thought I've ever had with one touch, and now you know so get on with it."

You are quite the soul reader yourself, Edward" Aro said. I didn't like the look on his face when he looked at Bella. "But, you can't read Bella's mind. Fascinating." He stepped back. "I would like to know if she is an exception to my gift as well." Bella stepped forward and he grabbed her hand. He looked fascinated by her. "I see nothing." He let go and looked at a angelic girl standing next to the wall. "Let us see if she is immune to all our gifts, Jane?"

Edward looked angry. "No." He started towards her and she said. "Pain." Edward started going into some sort of spasms. Esme ran over to him and a boy grabbed Bella when she said no. The girl wouldn't stop and I let out a growl.

Everyone looked at me shocked and Aro said her name and she stopped. "Jane." She turned towards Bella but he kept looking at me. She didn't feel anything and he laughed. She stopped then he towards me. "You on the other hand are not immune to our powers." He stretched his hand out toward me and I just stared at it. I didn't trust this man. Jasper nudged me and I sighed, I would do this for him. I gave Aro my hand and he looked at me shocked. I tried to tug my hand away but he just tightened his grip.

"You're hurting my hand so let me go." I growled at him for added affect.

"You are a very fascinating creature. You have feelings that tell you when something is going to happen and you're a shape shifter." I was confused. I'm a werewolf, aren't I? "Real werewolf's only phase on nights with a full moon. Now what should we do with you?"

The man with wavy hair spoke up then. "You already know what you're going to do."

"They know too much. They're liabilities." The blond man said. I really didn't like them.

Aro sighed. "If only we could know you would keep the secret." He pointed at me. "And if only you were to become immortal." He sighed again and shook his head. "Felix. Dimitri."

They charged at me and Bella. The Cullen's were restrained by various vampires. Edward pulled Bella out of the way and started fighting the one vampire. The other tackled Jasper and they started fighting. I phased and pulled him off of Jasper. I growled at him and he backed off. I would not let him hurt my imprint. We started fighting and soon enough I had him pinned. Aro, Marcus and Caius stared at me. They had Edward kneeling on the floor in front of them. I growled at them too.

Aro started laughing. "Kill him. I would like to see you try." That just made me angrier. The vampire beneath me started laughing. I reached down and bit off his head. I phased back and grabbed my lighter from my shredded jeans. I stared straight at Aro while I lit the vampire on fire. Rosalie rushed over to me and handed me clothes. I blushed realizing I was naked and got dressed quickly.

"Amazing." He let Edward go and said. "Bella will be turned immortal. If not we will take matters into our own hands."

Jane smiled and laughed at that. I turned towards her and growled. She growled back and it was my turn to laugh. We walked out and Jasper kept staring at me. We were supposed to wait in the lobby until sundown. We had five hours. "Will you stop staring at me? We just reunited and escaped death and all you can do is stare at me." I started crying then. Did he not love me anymore? Was me being a shape shifter that much of a deal?

Jasper pulled me close and kissed me. It was passionate and deep and absolutely wonderful. "That was really sexy Darlin." I started laughing at that and I kissed him again.

Emmett's laughter boomed behind us. "I never thought I would see Jasper sucking face."

I turned around and flipped him off. Then I noticed something behind him. "We're not as bad as Bella and Edward." Emmett spun around and laughed louder than before. They jumped apart and Bella blushed the brightest red I have ever seen. That made us all laugh.

The entire group separated into different parts of the room. Jasper sat in a chair in the corner and I sat on his lap. We sat there for a while and just enjoyed each other's presence.

"I'm so sorry." He muttered. I looked at him and he looked like he was about to cry. "I never should have left. I thought I would be protecting you and I ended up hurting you." He kept going on about how sorry he was. I finally kissed him to shut him up.

"Do you ever shut up?" I asked with a laugh. "I always knew you would come back and now we're stronger for it. I always thought that after high school we would get married and you would change me." He tensed when I said that. "Now that I'm a werewolf or whatever I am you don't have to change me. As long as I keep phasing I won't age. We can be together forever."

"But what if I hurt you or bit you? I could really hurt you." He looked like he was grasping at straws. He really did want to be with me.

"During that fight he bit me and I'm not changing. My kind are immune to venom and I'm not as fragile as before. I could phase and beat you if I needed to. I can defend myself and you just saw it." He smiled down at me and we kissed more passionately than ever before. We loved each other and everything would work out. I knew it.

**Longest chapter yet. I loved writing their reunion and it was fun to have Sam kill Dimitri. Did I spell his name right? I don't know. Please review!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Thank you txjazz1860 for being my twentieth review. I'm having a little trouble deciding whether this story should be New Moon and Eclipse or if I should stop and start another story. Let me know what you think so I can decide where to end this. Enioy!**

**Chapter 16**

We were sitting there and enjoying each other's company when Rosalie walked up.

"Sam I know I apologized on the plane but I need to say once again how truly sorry I am. When I called Carlisle I really believed that you two were dead." I smiled at her while Jasper just stared. I could tell that his silence was making her uncomfortable so I elbowed him.

He smiled. "Normally I would be really mad but I can feel how sorry you are and I can't be mad at anyone while I have this angel in my arms." He smiled down at me with the tenderest expression and I couldn't help but blush and giggle. I could see Rosalie smile and she walked over towards Bella and Edward. "You really are my angel. You saved me from being a monster and I love you more than anything." He whispered and I couldn't help but smile at him and kiss him.

A growl ripped through the air. Edward was glaring at Rosalie and she was dry sobbing. "Your stupidity could have cost us all our lives and you expect us to forgive you just because you say SORRY?" He was pissed and he screamed the last word.

I growled and got up. "Edward you need to calm down, sit down, and shut up. Rosalie did what she did with the best intentions. The only reason she called Carlisle was because she loves you. It's not her fault you overreacted." Edward was shocked that I would talk back to her. "Rosalie is my sister. She's also a sister to you and Bella so you shouldn't be saying this. It's obvious that she's sorry and all of us have forgiven her, if you can't then stay the hell away from her." I put my arm around Rosalie and led her back to Emmett.

"Very interesting." Felix was standing in the doorway and he glared at me. I could tell he hated me for killing his friend and he wanted to kill me. I smirked at him. I could kill him too. "The sun has gone down so you are free to leave but remember the conditions Aro has laid out. I would recommend that you follow them." We walked out after that.

This place would have been beautiful if it wasn't for the Volturi. I didn't realize that I had spoken out loud until Jasper hugged me closer and said. "We have eternity. I'll bring you back here one day, just you and me. No Volturi and no family." It felt good to have Jasper back and I wasn't going to let him go ever again. The plane ride was silent but I could feel the tension in the air. In Volterra it didn't feel real and I knew that the pack wouldn't stay silent in this.

We would go through hell and it started now. My two families hated each other and I would have to make a choice. I looked down at Jasper's hand in mine. No, I realized, I wouldn't have to make a choice. He was my imprint and I was his mate. The pack couldn't change that and it was against our rules for them to attack her. Besides, I could phase on their territory, they just couldn't be on ours. Bella started mumbling in her sleep and I started to laugh. They all looked at me funny. "This is the first time since you left that she hasn't started screaming. We were close to dying and she is sleeping peacefully."

The Cullen's looked really shocked. "Was she really that bad?" Edward asked quietly. I couldn't answer that. I knew it would hurt him but I let him see my memories of how Bella was. He flinched and I thought 'Sorry but you needed to know.' He nodded. Jasper looked at me questioningly and I just shook my head. She was beginning to heal. She just needed time.

The plane landed and we got off. The walk was silent and I knew Bella was pretty much asleep. I pulled my phone out and texted my mom. We just got home, we'll be doing stuff that needs to be done. She didn't text back and I knew that she would have something to say when I got home. We got in the car and I spoke up. "Charlie thinks we're having an extended sleep over. I need to go talk to the pack and Bella needs to sleep. If Charlie sees you he'll blow up."

I didn't know what to do now. "Bella can stay at our house while you talk to the pack." I looked at Jasper he was all tense and I didn't know why.

We got to their house and Edward ran Bella upstairs and I stopped Jasper outside. "Are you ok?" he sighed and I knew he didn't want to answer. "Jasper if this is going to work you have to be honest with me." I hated when he lied to me.

"I don't want you to go but I know you have to. I want to keep you here all to myself." He thought his wish was selfish but I understood it.

"Do you want to see my wolf form? I don't have to leave I can talk to them with my mind." He nodded eagerly. "Turn around. I don't want to ruin these clothes." I took off my clothes and folded them up. I put them in his hands and I phased. Jasper turned around and gasped.

"You are absolutely beautiful." I got up on my hind legs and licked his face. He laughed and wiped it off. I turned around and saw the entire family there. I smiled and told Edward to say hi for me. Emmett waved and said something stupid. "You aren't that scary." Then he started treating me like a normal dog. I growled and jumped on him. I had him pinned in seconds and the family started to laugh. _Got you_.

**Yes it's done. Please review!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Ok. Two people got back to me and said I should make another story for Eclipse so that's what I'm going to do. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 17**

After humiliating Emmett some more I contacted the pack. I was instantly bombarded by their thoughts. The guys were pissed and concerned, but mostly pissed. _What the hell happened?_ Was the main thought.

_Rosalie and Emmett saw Bella cliff dive and me go after her. They thought we were dead and Edward and Jasper found out. They were trying to kill themselves so Bella and I went to Italy to stop them. We're both fine. I need another Crescent moon tattoo, as well as one of my choice. I kind of got in a fight while I was over there._ They were silent until Sam spoke up.

_Are the Cullen's back?_ All they cared about was the treaty.

_Yeah and guess what. I imprinted on Jasper. _The boys were all shocked and I could see Edward give me a funny look.

Paul finally said something. He was the closest to me and I cared about him the most. _Sam I'm happy for you but please be careful. We all know what vampires are capable of._ We spent the next couple minutes talking about everything and they told me to come to the rez to get my new tattoos. I told them I'd be down in a few minutes.

Jasper was still standing there with my clothes so I opened my mouth and bit them. _Hey Edward could you tell everybody that I'll be back in a little while. There's something I need to do._ Edward nodded and I ran towards the tattoo parlor.

Half an hour later I was in front of the Cullen's house with two new tattoos. I phased back and Jasper came running out to hug me. "Miss me much." I teased. He just nodded against my shoulder. "Hey I want to show you something." He pulled away and I pulled my pants down slightly to show him my new tattoo. It was a pair of golden eyes above the word Jasper written in beautiful calligraphy.

He gasped. "You got a tattoo of my name." I nodded, I was really excited about this. The net thing I knew Jasper was kissing me fiercely and I moaned. This was the perfect moment. He pulled away and said. "You got my name written on your body." He sounded so shocked that I had to giggle.

"I'm yours. Forever." He seemed to think about something for a second but then it was gone.

"You're mine like I'm yours. I'm your imprint and you're my mate. Be with me for eternity? Marry me?" I wasn't expecting this. I couldn't say anything and Jasper looked so disappointed. He let me go and started walking away.

"Yes." I squeaked. He spun around. "Yes." I said louder. He smiled and picked me up. He started spinning us around and I could only laugh. Soon enough we were both laughing and he kissed me chastely. We were both smiling hugely so our teeth bumped together.

He looked a bit apprehensive. "I don't have a ring yet but I'll get one. It will be the most beautiful ring in the world to match you." He looked so determined that I had to laugh again.

"Jasper I don't care if you get me a cheap mood ring from the machine at the movie theaters. As long as you're the one who gives it to me and you're the one at the end of the aisle, I don't care." He smiled once more and started spinning us again.

"The family didn't hear me ask you. Let's keep it a secret until I get you a ring." He saw my shocked face and explained. "As soon as everyone finds out they will be all over you with planning the wedding. I want you to myself for a little while longer." That was so sweet. I opened my mouth to respond when Edward ruined the moment. "We're having a family meeting."

I wasn't sure if I was supposed to be here or not so I just stood off to the side with Jasper. Carlisle called everyone's attention. "We have two important matters to deal with tonight. Sam and Bella want to join our family and we have to vote on it. If the majority says yes they will be part of the family. If not then I'm sorry girls." He didn't have to say what would happen. "We'll start with Sam. She's a werewolf so we can't change her. If it were anyone else I would say no in a second but Sam makes Jasper happy so I vote yes."

Esme stepped forward next. "I already consider you a daughter Sam so I vote yes as well." She came over and hugged me. Oh how I missed her.

Jasper simply said. "She is my everything so I obviously choose yes." I smiled at him. I knew he would say yes but it nice to hear him say it.

Emmett smiled and said. "Yeah then she'll officially be my little sister." I giggled at that. It was so Emmett.

Rosalie smiled. "Welcome to the family, my sister."

Edward sighed. "Yes she makes everyone happy." I smiled at him. I was worried about his vote the most. We had never been the closest and it would be nice for him to be my brother.

Carlisle beamed at me. "So we have one more daughter. Welcome to the Cullen family. Next we have Bella. Do you want to say a few words?"

"Yes." Bella stepped forth nervously. "You all know what I want and I won't force myself on you."

Edward said. "There are other ways. Sam killed their tracker. They wouldn't be able to find you." The guys looked appreciative. I elbowed Jasper when he said nice.

Esme started the votes this time. "It would be nice to have our family be complete. So, yes."

Jasper was next. "It will be nice to not want to kill you all the time." I had to giggle at that, I don't know why.

Everyone looked at me next. "I get a vote." They all nodded. I really was a part of the family. "If it's what Bella wants and besides it would make our lives so much easier."

Emmett was next. "Hell yeah. We can pick a fight with the Volturi another day." He picked her up in a hug.

Rosalie looked sad. "This isn't the life I would have chosen for myself. I wish someone had been there to vote no for me. So I vote no."

Everyone looked at Carlisle and he was looking at Edward. "No." Edward said. "You know what it's like."

"You've chosen to not live without her so I vote yes." That was it Bella and I were officially Cullen's and Bella would be turned. Esme came over to us and explained that we each get a piece of jewelry with the Cullen crest on it. My mind was already thinking of designs. This other than my future wedding rings would be the most important piece of jewelry I would ever have. It would be a mark of my family.

**Done! There's only going to be the epilogue left but I have to find a good engagement ring for Sam. I didn't like the ring in Eclipse. It looked too flashy for a ring from that time period. Please review!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Okay, this is the last chapter and I'm going to try and put the ring on my profile. Tell me what you think. If a guy gave it to me I would be jumping up and down screaming.**

**Epilogue**

The next morning I dropped Bella off at her house and Charlie started screaming at us. "Where the hell have you been? You said you were with Sam but when I went over there Jimmy said neither of you had been there the entire time and then Jake says you guys are doing something dangerous."

I interrupted him. "We were at La Push and Jake said that to get you mad at us. We got into a fight and he just wanted to get back at us."

He looked suspicious but I flashed him a nice smile. "Well there is something else too. Carlisle Cullen was at the hospital this morning. Apparently they are back. Did you two have anything to do with that?"

I didn't know what to say but Bella spoke up. "They called us and we went to talk with them. Just talk and we're going to try everything over again."

"You and Edward?" I could see he was getting angry again. "Sam what about you, please tell me you have some good sense."

He was pleading but I had to disappoint him. "Charlie, this has nothing to do with you. Jasper and I agreed that while he was gone we would live separate lives. We also decided that if he came back we would continue where we left off."

"Alright but Bella you are grounded for the next month." Bella just rolled her eyes and went upstairs. I would see her tomorrow.

The next morning Jasper was there to pick me up. I literally squealed and threw myself into his arms. Jimmy actually cracked a smile and I knew he was glad that I was happy. School was interesting. Everyone wanted to know where they were and they said San Francisco and ignored the other questions. Everyone was getting annoying so we got our own table. Angela came over to sit with us and simply said. "If you're happy I'm happy." It was nice to know I hadn't lost all my friends. I even gained another one in Leah Clearwater, the only other female werewolf.

It continued like this. Bella and I confided in each other that Edward and Jasper proposed. The only difference was I said yes and Bella said no. I understood her concerns but she was being a bit stupid. She was so close to getting what she wanted and yet she said no to the only condition. Jasper still hadn't gotten me a ring so we were keeping it a secret. I thought it would go on forever.

Then it happened. I drove myself to school because I had the last patrol. When I got there Jasper was standing there with the biggest grin on his face. Everyone else just looked confused. He was throwing excitement all around and I had to grin. "Why are you so excited?"

He didn't answer me. He got down on one knee in front of the entire school and pulled out a beautiful ring. "I finally found one. Will you marry me?" I threw myself so I was sitting on his bent knee and kissed his face over and over again while saying yes. I could hear everyone talking but I only had eyes for Jasper. My love, my eternity.

**Next story will be up in a couple of days. Check my profile for the link. Please review!**


End file.
